Conventional "easy-open" can ends have a metal pull tab secured by a rivet formed in the metal of the area defined by the score line. Use of a rivet requires that a relatively soft formable metal be used for the can end, which must consequently be relatively thick to resist internal pressure or vacuum, while the rivet is prone to corrosion due to damage to protective coatings on the metal caused during the formation of the rivet. It has previously been proposed in European Patent Application No. 82305528.0, published under No. 0078625Al, to secure a pull tab to the score-defined area by means of an adhesive, without a rivet. To achieve adequate adhesion and protection, we believe that this would require use of special external lacquers, with attendant cost disadvantages, while the adhesive would have to be accurately located and metered and would be relatively slow to bond, thus increasing process time.